Let Him Go and Move On
by ZickElenaCarielle
Summary: Zick left Elena for College. A new friend arrives and says that he is Elena's boyfriend. What about Zick? What will happen to him and Elena?
1. Chapter 1 A New Friend

This is my 4th Fanfic… Even though I still haven't finished the last one, I just thought of having another story…

**I do not own Monster Allergy or any characters. I just write stories…**

**Let Him Go and Move On?**

Chapter 1 - New friend

"_Knock, knock"._

Elena's mother rushed to the door. She opened the door and saw a boy with blue hair, black eyes, pale white and of course, wears blue shirt. It was Zick. Mrs. Potato wasn't so shocked. She knew Zick was coming because it's Saturday. Zick and Elena always hang out during Saturdays. This is the only time they can be together.

"Good Morning Mrs. Potato, is Elena here?" the boy asked.

"Of course Zick. Why don't you wait on the couch while I called her." Mrs. Potato replied. She went up the stairs and called her.

"Elena, someone is here. Better not keep him waiting." she said.

"Coming mom." Elena replied. She stretched her arms and yawned. Until she remembered that someone with brown hair, blue eyes and has the same skin color as hers is going to visit her today. Remembering this, she felt so alive. Without combing her hair or brushing her teeth, Elena rushed to the stairs. Her mom saw her in the kitchen and was shocked.

"Are you going to go there(pointing at the living room)in that outfit?" her mom asked. "C'mon mom, that's okay." the girl answered. She hurried and went to the living room. She was disappointed when she didn't see the one she was expecting. "Hi Ele….(giggle) What are you wearing?" Elena was in her blue pajamas with teddy bear design and wearing her favorite slippers, the one with the bunny. "Nothing, hi Zick."

"Why are you sad? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Ok then. How was your weekday?"

"The same thing, nothing has changed really… Since you're always away, there has been no adventure in my life, you know." she said with a bit of angriness on her face.

"I'm sorry, that's why I go here with my flyvan." he answered with a happy face. "I'm really, really sorry. My parents really insisted me to go to College in Seattle."

"That's okay, I understand." While they were chatting, a knock on the door disquieted them. "Elena will you get the door?"he mom asked her.

"Yes mom, I will." Elena rushed to the door and was shocked looking at the brown haired boy.

"Rick!" Wait just a second, please sit on the couch I'll just change clothes." Elena said embarrassed. "Don't worry Elena, anything you wear still suits you. You're still pretty and nothing can change that." Rick said. Elena can't say a thing. She was melting inside. She went to her room without saying anything. Rick went to the living room and saw the blue-haired boy sitting on the couch.

"Hi, are you Zick?"Rick asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked.

"Elena tells stories about you and her going on adventures. She said fighting monsters and something like that."

"_What? What is Elena saying to this guy? Our secret? Is she out of her mind?" _he said to himself_. _"Do you believe her stories?"

"I know it's not true. But still I don't want to disappoint her so I tell her I believe that."

"Elena tells crazy stories doesn't she?" Zick said. "So are you her friend or what?"

Before Rick could answer this question, they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They knew it was Elena. Elena can't think of anything to say when she saw both of them talking together.

"Elena." Both of them said her name at the same time.

That is the first chapter everyone. Second Chapter coming Up!


	2. Chapter 2 Forgiveness and Acceptance

2nd Chapter: Forgiveness and Acceptance

This is finally the 2nd Chapter… Reviews please.

**I do not own Monster Allergy.**

"So… you've already met?" asked Elena. The three of them were disquited. "It seems so. Anyway…" Looking at Zick then Rick "Zick this is Rick, my… um.. boyfriend." Then looking at Rick. "This is Zick." pointing at Zick.

"_What? Boyfriend? Is Elena out of her mind?" _Zick thought. He looked at the door only a few steps from the three of them. "Elena, may I talk to you for a minute?" Zick asked. Without letting Elena speak, he grabbed her arm and rushed to the door.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Elena asked angrily. "Well, I don't know? Maybe because there is somebody here who, as a good friend! Never even tried to tell me that she! Has a… a… a boyfriend!"

"Well, you know a nice friend won't shout at her bestfriend just because she hadn't told that friend a secret!" Elena answered. Zick and Elena kept fighting. It was too loud that Rick was able to hear it. He quickly rushed to the both of them. "Hey, hey cool both of you. What are you even fighting about?" Rick asked.

"It was nothing Rick, Zick just.."

"You know what? I'll just leave you two alone. I um.. um…" Zick said. He left the house leaving Rick and Elena alone for sometime.

-Zick's room-

"_Now what do I do? I know what I said to Elena was wrong. Why didn't she just… just.. tell me?" _ Zick thought to himself. "_Well, it's her fault anyway." _ His grandfather walked through his wall.

"Hey kiddo! Why the long face? How did it go with the visit to Elena?" his grandfather asked. "Oh grandpa, I don't know. Elena and I had a fight." Zick answered putting his head back on the pillow.

"Hey you talk like a little kid! And you act like one too."

"You called me kiddo! That's what Elena called me years ago. Only one time."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. "No grandpa. I mean Yes… No… Yes. No!" Zick answered. "I'm confused." His grandfather stared at him for a while. "Seems so kiddo… Why not sort things out between the two of you? You can't be mad at her forever you know."

"What do I do? Do you know she has a boyfriend?" Zick said irritated.

"Well, how should I? So was that bothering you?"

"No, of course not! It's just that she hasn't told me that… about that… secret!" Zick exclaimed. "Well don't be mad at her Zick. Maybe it was better if you didn't know?"

"What? Why?"

"Maybe because you'll be jealous… or something like that…"

"What? I am not jealous!" he said to his grandpa. "Yeah right, whatever. Bye son." His grandpa said. "Bye grandpa." he replied. _"Hmphh! Jealous that's crazy." Hmmm…"_

_Next Saturday_

Zick arrived at Elena's house with the flyvan. He knocked at the door but that time Elena was the one who opened the door. It was obvious that both of them didn't know what to say. There was a few moments of silence until finally, Zick decided to speak.

"Um… Elena, I'm here to… apologize." Zick said. "Well, no need. I'm the one who should apologize anyway." Elena replied. "I'm sorry Zick, I know I should've told you. I, myself couldn't believe it."

"No Elena. I know I was wrong. I am so, so sorry. Yeah.. and I just got mad. I think now I accept this boyfriend of yours."Zick answered."Well I guess apology accepted for the both of us." Elena said. Then Elena's mother saw them and approached both of them. "Hey! What's with all the apologizing thing going on here." Mrs. Potato asked.

"Well mom we just sorted things out that's all." Both of them were smiling at each other.

Well, that's the second chapter folks! Hope you liked it. Third one coming up next! Please… REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3 Foggy and Rainy Days

This is the 3rd Chapter everyone. Sorry, but I got busy the past few months.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Allergy.**

**3****rd**** Chapter : Foggy and Rainy Days**

He walked for miles on the sidewalk. The clouds were all gray and dark. He did not know why but he was walking there for hours. He walked for miles on the sidewalk. The clouds were all gray and dark. He did not know why but he was walking there for hours.

"_I am not jealous. I can't believe Grandpa would think that."_

He did not know what to do. Maybe he needed to buy a book with the title _"Find Out If You're Jealous"_. He did not think that would be best. Now, all he could think of is Elena with Rick. It even popped to his mind if they have kissed. That was some kind of sign that he was jealous, but he didn't believe. He didn't think of it that way. He thought that he only cared for Elena so much.

The wind blew on his face. The clouds became thicker. He walked a thousand more miles. It was for him a thousand miles but it was just one. It was becoming a little foggy. He heard a voice.

"Zick! Wait up!" the boy said.

He turned to look. Behind him was a boy he's familiar with. Someone he can't possibly forget.

"Oh, hi Rick," Zick said.

"Your Elena's bestfriend right?" Rick asked ,but with a smile on his face. On the other hand Zick was opposite.

Rick realized this and he cannot resist to ask what's wrong. "Is something wrong Zick?" he asked.

"Actually. There is something wrong. I don't think I approve of the fact that you and Elena…"

Elena stepped out of her room, down the stairs and rushed to the door. "Mom, I'm going out." Without a reply from her mother, she stepped out of the house and started walking

She realized that the clouds were dark and gray. She thought it might rain but she did not bother because she wore her jacket with a hood. She walked until she reached Zick's house. She did not know why she went there. Elena bet she just wanted to see the old house. It looked like a house full of ghosts. She knew it was true. But most were monsters inside.

It took her like 5 minutes to stare at the house. She sighed. It was getting a little foggy now. She walked for a little more minutes until she stopped. The sight of two boys facing each other made her. They were two very familiar faces. And their names rhyme. The expressions on their faces unexplainable. A minute passed before one boy turned around and walked away. The other one stayed for a while looking down the ground.

Elena walked straight at the other side of the road. But before she could reach him, she heard a horn of a car.

That's it everyone. The full 3rd chapter. Fourth one I promise will be out soon.

REVIEWS EVERYONE PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4 Having Been Forgotten

**Let Him Go and Move On**

**Fourth Chapter: Having Been Forgetten**

**Woah! It took me so long to update this chapter, sorry about that! But here it is now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Monster Allergy or any of its characters. I sure hope I did so there would be a Season 3 up to 20!**

The light poured into her face. She opened her eyes gently and rubbed them with her hands. She then saw a figure of a boy on her right. There she saw a familiar face, blue hair, blue eyes. She reached her right hand for him when suddenly someone touched her shoulders. Glancing from behind, she saw another familiar face, brown hair, brown eyes. She was so tensed and she realized she was sweating. Looking sideways, back and forth, she knew she needed to decide.

Elena woke up startled. She observed the surroundings, trying to remember what happened or where she was. She was lying on the bed and tried to stand up but failed realizing her whole body is far from strong. A man, most likely in his early 40's with a white coat entered the door followed by a woman probably in her 20's. They looked at me surprised or maybe confused is the right word.

"This is a miracle," the man said. "Call the child's family. Let them know what happened."

The woman nodded and quickly ran outside the door. The doctor came closer, trembling, and touched her forehead as if seeing if she were sick. She tried to say something, or rather complain, but she can't even move her tongue. She closed her eyes and without knowing it, fell to sleep.

She woke up the next day. But this time, there were people staring at her, her family.

"Mom, Dad," she muttered. They came to her and hugged her tightly.

Behind them, two boys stared at her with tearful eyes. She knew one of the two, but didn't recognize who the other was.

"Elena," said the boy she didn't recognize. He came closer to her and hugged her. Elena pulled back with all her force, leaving him astonished.

"_How do you know my name?" _was all she could say. She didn't know what else to do. She stared at him for a moment and called to the other boy, her boyfriend. "Rick," she called.

"Elena, I…" said Rick. He came closer to her and held her in his arms.

"Rick, who is he?" she asked.

"Elena, this is umm.. Zick," Rick answered. "He's your bestfriend."

Elena cannot believe what she was hearing. The boy called Zick was crying now without saying a word. For a moment, he hesitated but eventually left the room.

**That's the 4th chapter everyone! Hope you like it reviews please!**


End file.
